The Feeding
by Marianne Blacklands
Summary: Every four full moons, on the Blue Moon, full blooded Mazoku must find a prey that will help them balance their maryoku, before it drives them to the darkest corners of their own existance, making them a danger for themselves and those they hold dear. After years alone, Yuuri finally arrives to Wolfram's life to help along. (Yuuram. Rated T for blood themes, and violence)


The Feeding

Yuuri closed the door behind him quietly. Looking up, he saw the familiar figure already on bed. He walked closer while unbuttoning his jacket, took only a moment to let it over the chair in front of the vanity mirror.

Wolfram sat up slowly, the only sound the rustle of the sheets. The silence stretched till Yuuri couldn't take it anymore and cleared this throat restlessly.

Wolfram looked intensely at him, bright green eyes almost toxic in the dark.

—Yuuri…

—I know —whispered Yuuri, rising a hand to silence Wolfram.

Both looked through the window, where the curtains danced with the nightly breeze. Yuuri closed his eyes, fighting a shiver. There was a bright full moon outside, high in the middle of a sky impossibly full of stars. Far away a distant howl in the night, far away, and near by, Yuuri knew, full Mazoku were being feed.

Wolfram got to his feet on the cold floor, standing next to the bed, and for once not wearing his infamous nightgown.

Yuuri turned to look at him and saw that Wolfram have not taken those necessary steps closer, he was, in fact, looking away, probably trying to figure out that distant howl, probably understanding much more than Yuuri ever would.

Full blooded Mazoku were the strongest warriors in history, the only ones who could wield the elements and become one with nature. The bearers of maryoku, the demons of this realm. The beautiful creatures whose souls were beyond understanding, and whose needs were keep secret from any other races, least would they find out and take advantage of them.

Full blooded Mazokus like Wolfram, the green eyed being that was now looking directly at him with something akin to hunger in his face… those pupils that Yuuri knew, would grow and turn his eyes almost completely black soon.

Every four full moons, came the Blue Moon on Shink Makoku. Every Blue Moon, full blooded Mazokus would feel an imbalance on their life-force, their maryoku would destabilize and take them on a very dark journey. Very young Mazokus, and those with weak magic could survive it by taking special beverages made of Blue Northern Leafs.

But unfortunately, Wolfram wasn't that young nor weak. His magic imbalance was powerful and dangerous…

Yuuri gulped and started to take off his shirt, his fingers moving methodically down his body, trying hard to remember that this was necessary. This was his duty. As Maou he was entitled to take care of his people, and what's more, as Wolfram's fiancée he was bound to protect him firstly –or so Wolfram insisted. Even if he didn't like Wolfram _that _way. Even if… This was only his duty.

After taking off his shirt, he put it over his jacket on the chair and looked at Wolfram, who had taken a few silent steps closer while he was busy with the buttons, and was now right in front of him. Yuuri felt his heart beating against ribcage and had to force himself to stay in place, to not take a step back.

Wolfram's eyes were translucent by now, and Yuuri's own black ones were suddenly trapped. One part of his mind knew this step. The Catch: the Mazoku would hold their prey (partner, Wolfram called it, but Yuuri had to disagree, he knew he was prey now) with their gaze. It was not like looking at someone's pretty eyes, it was literally a trap. The Mazoku gaze would exdue maryoku, the energy circling their partner's ("prey!" Yuuri reminded himself hastily) body, preventing all movement, confusing the mind and making the partner believe they were staying there on their own free will.

_Mine_. It said.

_Yours_. Would be the answer.

But Yuuri never answered. He was the Maou, after all, and he was stronger than almost anyone. He was sure he could resist any Catch, more so one from another male. All of this was for Wolfram's benefit and health, so he could feed.

Yuuri found out that before he came to Shin Makoku, Wolfram would stay on the castle's cell on his own accord during the Blue Moon, afraid the damage he could make to the castle, to others or himself.

He would be disoriented, restless and scared, he would feel his skin burn with his own fire, his sight blinded by white flashes of moonlight even on the dark cells. He would scream and kick and punch the walls, he would pull at his rich blond hair and cry out. He would put the whole cell on fire, only his own naked glistening white body in the center of that inferno in desperation. If he had been able to go out, he would have killed the first human or Mazoku on sight, only to be able to feed of their blood.

On Blue Moons, the humans feared the demons the most.

But a powerful full blooded Mazoku could be controlled by their partner, if they would only allow them a taste… a small part of themselves, just enough blood to satiate their hunger for magic, for _life_.

—Yuuri —whispered Wolfram, in a low rich voice full of promises.

Yuuri blinked, realizing for the first time that he was actually holding on to Wolfram's upper arms tightly, bringing the blonde Mazoku closer against his body. He shook his head quickly, trying to remember when had he done it. Too much to be able to resist The Catch.

—Just do it Wolfram, be quick about it —said Yuuri through this teeth, suddenly angry with this whole mess. That's the word he thought, 'angry', because anger was easier, safer, than any other emotion filling his body like champagne bubbles right now. He closed his eyes feeling hair headed.

He didn't see the hurt on Wolfram's eyes at those words, nor did he see the guilt and shame that took over the green eyed Mazoku.

Wolfram tried hard to control his instincts, he knew Yuuri was doing this because of duty. He knew Yuuri saw the Blue Moon as a bothersome ritual to keep him from burning the castle down to ashes. _He didn't know though_…

—Wolfram, just do it please —urged Yuuri, his voice wavering just a fraction.

—Come —said Wolfram in a soft luring voice, taking a step back and guiding a very complying Yuuri to the bed.

_Yuuri didn't know though_…

Wolfram guided Yuuri who by know was doing everything Wolfram asked of him, he moved languidly onto the bed, and even sighed deeply in appreciation when Wolfram followed and rested half his upper body on top of his.

_Yuuri didn't know that this was more than feeding, more than bringing balance back_.

Wolfram shivered and locked eyes with Yuuri, who now looked almost relaxed, almost expectant, almost willing. Wolfram felt his throat closing up with emotion. This time, only this time, once every Blue Moon, he had Yuuri (a small part of Yuuri) for himself. And his body sang with it, his maryoku recognized Yuuri's magic with the caress of a lover, a soul met in another life time and who came back just for tonight, and Yuuri gave in to it.

_He does it for duty_.

Wolfram tried to close his mind to reasons, and in an attempt to kill all thought, leaned down to claim those dry lips. Yuuri kissed back.

The first time Yuuri had kissed back during a Blue Moon, Wolfram had been fratic, aflame with excitement and mindless love. But the next day Yuuri had chastised him, on using too much maryoku on the Catch. He could not be held responsible for it.

So now Wolfram knew better, and just enjoyed the kiss, pouring his soul, love and life into that kiss.

A shiver shot through his body and he knew his maryoku had found a point to stabilize. Yuuri's magic answered and a new balance was being build between them, weakly at first. A try of each other's magic, a lingering touch of souls.

Yuuri moaned and Wolfram almost lost it, he could feel his skin burning already, and when Yuuri actually bit into his lower lip, all the candles in the room burst alight with the wave of Wolfram's fire magic.

Yuuri actually chuckled at that, the bastard. Wolfram couldn't believe his thoughtlessness, didn't he know how hard he was fighting to keep at least the minimum control? Didn't he know that if Wolfram actually let go, he would rip open Yuuri's throat to drink his life force? Wolfram growled and for a moment wanted nothing more than to show Yuuri that he shouldn't, oh shouldn't, play with fire.

Jumping fully on top of him, straddling his hips and holding Yuuri firmly in place with his knees, Wolfram pinned him down completely, growling with triumph before pushing his body tantalizingly down against Yuuri's.

Yuuri closed his eyes, his face a dark shade of red, his breathing apparently forgotten. The candles in the room grew hotter, almost blue when Wolfram tried to memorize that sight. That gesture, that face of complete abandon. Oh, his soul _sang._

Leaning down, the fire Mazoku licked a spot on Yuuri's exposed neck delicately. The sensation of Yuur's pulse was hard and throbbing, there was _life _in there. Wolfram opened his warm out and closed it over that delicious point, only to have Yuuri squirming, actually squirming under him. He would have laughed then, but Wolfram was not so cruel as to tell Yuuri that the effect of the Catch was long gone, and that if he didn't want to be there, he could have left already anytime.

Wolfram teeth got hold of that sweet place, and his jaw closed hard on it piercing the skin. Yuuri screamed, and suddenly it was chaos.

Wolfram's fire lost control and engulfed both of them, feeding, burning, expanding and consuming, the candles burned down completely and the blue fire encircled them in a blaze. Yuuri hold on to Wolfram's hips and arched under him, his own maryoku answering the hunger and the feed, answering The Call. Wolfram's magic demanded, Yuuri's maryoku obliged. And in a crush of life force, Yuuri's own magic filled the room, preventing the fire to burn the whole castle down. Yuuri's blue maryoku was an oceanic war drum, and the sound was so loud it was the only thing they could hear for a few minutes. Was only after Wolfram was left trembling, satiated, that they realized that those drums were inside them, their own hearts singing with it.

Yuuri's wound was already closed, not a single mark on his neck to signal what had happened, only a constant, strong, throbbing in their veins, the strong magic running through both of them as it formed a new contract, a new balance.

Wolfram was shivering still, and only looked up when Yuuri put his hot hand over his feverish cheek.

—Wolfram?

Wolfram tried to answer but it he was not ready, so he just nodded. He was sure, whatever it was, it could wait.

—I…

The uncertainty in Yuuri's voice picked on his curiosity, and Wolfram forced himself to pay attention to his words. His eyes, however had to stay closed, keeping them open suddenly felt like a luxury he didn't want to afford.

—Are you asleep already? Oh well… —Yuuri laughed that goofy laugh of his, but much softer, as if he didn't want to wake Wolfram up.

—I guess eh… I guess I can tell you then, if you are sleeping then… well…

Wolfram fought hard to stay still. Why did Yuuri sound so insecure all of a sudden? They had had Feedings before, he should be getting used to it.

—I know… I can fight the Catch Wolfram —whispered Yuuri. A Pause. —I know I can fight the Catch and I don't want to… this Feedings, I know they are more than just keeping your maryoku in control. I know… what they mean to you.

Wolfram couldn't help it and looked startled at Yuuri, his bright green eyes fixed on the suddenly blushing and stuttering brunette.

—Y-You are awake! I wa-wasn't… don't think I-!

Wolfram then smiled, he couldn't believe this man was their King, this endearing half Mazoku that was powerful beyond comparison. He moved his white hand languidly to Yuuri's lips, sealing the other's boy's mouth effectively. That innocent touch was shockingly sedative. Wolfram's own white feverish skin against Yuuri's cold lips, and suddenly all both of them could do was hug each other tightly, closer, sharing the same space and air, because any other course of action seemed ridiculous now.

—Is all right wimp —whispered Wolfram.

Yuuri smiled sleepily into blond curls, and fell asleep.


End file.
